La plus grande baston de Zelda
by Negi Magi
Summary: Voici une de mes parodies , Zelda! Link se réveille et reçoit un courrier étrange, une tunique?
1. Chapter 1

« Tin ton »Bruit de sonnerie

_**LA PLUS GRANDE BASTON DE ZELDA**_

CHAPITRE 1 : L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE LINK (C'est même pas vrai)

« Tin ton » (Bruit de sonnerie)

-Shayne : Non, « tin ton » ça fait p'tite clochette et puis c'est quoi ce « bruit de sonnerie » dans le texte !? J'veux pas de ça dans ma fic !

-Narrateur : Ok, ok…« Ding dong »…

- Shayne : Non, ce n'est pas assez aigu !

Narrateur (qui pense) : _Putain il me fait chier ! On va prendre tout le chapitre rien que pour faire la sonnerie !_

-Shayne: Ca non plus c'était pas écrit dans le script.

-Narrateur : « DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG »!!

-Shayne : C'est bon…--'

-Narrateur : Ah ben quand même !

-Linq : Ki zon a la port !

-Shuyne : Pitin zé ki ka écri ce script ! Ché plein de fot ! (Putain c'est qui qui a écrit le script ! C'est plein de fautes !)

-Narratour : Euh…C'est Bernard…

-Bernard : Hihi ! Yé soui tré bon an grand-mère ! (Hihi ! Je suis très bon en grammaire !)

-Narrateur : Euh…On dit grammaire !

-Shayne : Ah bon, t'es très bon en grand-mère ? Ben tu vas être grand-mère !

« Pouf » Bernard disparaît on ne sais où.

-Narrateur : Dis Shayne, tu l'as envoyé où ?

-Shayne : Tu le verras au cours de l'histoire.

-Link : Dites, on peut continuer ?

-Shayne : Ah ? Euh oui…

-Link : Qui sonne a la porte ?

-?? : C'est le facteur qui apporte un colis !

-Link (en ouvrant la porte) : Dis moi le facteur ?

-?? : Quoi ?

-Link : C'est quoi ton prénom ?

-?? : Ben c'est ?? !

-Link : Ah ! (En prenant le colis et en fermant la porte) Bon voyons ce colis ! Quuuu…QUOI ?? C'est quoi ce costume à la con ? C'est moche…

-Link (en lisant un papier sur le vêtement) : « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LINK, TU AS 12 ANS MAINTENANT !! » Elle délire ou quoi ? J'ai 15 ans maintenant !

Link essaye quand même le costume.

-GNNNNN…C'est trop serré ! C'est quoi la taille de ce truc !?

Link va alors chez sa grand-mère.

-Grand-mère Bernard : Binzour mon p'tit Linq, za va comme tou veu ? (Bonjour mon petit Link, ça va comme tu veux ?)

-Link : Ben Bernard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce costume de mémé ?

-Bernard : Bah, c'est Shayne qu'a mis moi izi en costume top clazz ! (Bah, c'est Shayne qui m'a mis ici dans ce costume top classe !)

-Link : Et elle est ou grand-mère ?

-Bernard : Ben Ganondorf l'a kidnappée…Euh…

-Shayne : Putain Bernard ! C'est le script du garde du corps de Zelda ça ! Oh et puis tant pis!

-Narrateur : C'était quoi cette formule ? Et pourquoi notre script a changé ?

-Shayne : Ben, comme môsieur Bernard a fait une gaffe, j'ai fait en sorte que Ganondorf kidnappe la mémé ! Donc maintenant toi Link tu gardes ton rôle de guerrier.

-Link : Yessssss !

-Shayne : Toi Bernard tu vas t'appeler Louisiano l'italien et tu vas aider Link dans ses quêtes.

-Bernard : Porké pas un Chinoua tan ké ti yé ? (Pourquoi pas un chinois tant que tu y est ?)

-Shayne : On s'en fiche. Et toi le Narrateur tu seras le loup magique de Link, du nom de Silver Wolf !

-Narrateur : Yeah ! Le beau rôle !

-Garde du corps de Zelda : Et moi je fais quoi dans cette histoire ?

-Shayne : Tu restes dans les WC publiques…


	2. Chapter 2

SAUVEGARDE EN COURS… NE PAS ETEINDRE LA CONSOLE

--SILENCE--

-Shayne : OKAY L'HISTOIRE CONTINUE !!

-Tout le monde : OUAIIIIIIIIIS !!

CHAPITRE 2 : À LA RECHERCHE DE LA GRAND MERE

Dans la forêt de l'ignoble Ganondorf, nos trois héros continue leur chemin, les chaussures pleines de merde de chien jusqu'au palais. Mais ils ignoraient que quelqu'un les guettait.

-Louisiano : Di Linq ? (Dis Link ?)

-Link : Mh ?

-Louisiano : T'as pas l'imprézione ké on nou zépi ? (T'as pas l'impression qu'on nous épis ?)

-Link : T'inquiète, c'est rien qu'une p'tite voleuse qui se cache dans les buissons.

Tout à coup une silhouette très bizarre sorti d'un buisson.

-?? : Yaaaaaaaah !! Comment m'avait vous trouvé ? Donnez moi toute vos Materias !

-Shayne : Putain !! Yuffie !! Tu dois être dans ma fic pour Final Fantasy 7 !! Putain, moi j'sais pas, mais vous devez m'arranger ça !!

-Yuffie : Euh…Je viens du palais de Jardin et…

-Tout le monde : ZELDA !!

-Yuffie : Euh…Oui Zelda…Et la princesse m'a dit que vous deviez venir au palais, parce qu'elle est malade.

-Link : Ok nous allons au palais pour soigner la princesse.

-Louisiano : Proooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuut !! (Il pète)

-Shayne : Putain, Louisiano ! C'est plutôt toi qui vas nous rendre malade.

-Louisiano : Hé, zé pas ma fot in si jé mangé dé arico méxikiana !(Hé, c'est pas ma faute hein, si j'ai mangé des haricots méxicains)

Bon… euh… hum hum… et nos compagnons prirent le chemin pour le palais Zelda.

-Silver Wolf : Eh ! J'ai faim moi.

-Link : T'as qu'à manger Louisiano, il a une cervelle de steak.

-Louisiano : Hey !

-Silver Wolf : Non merci je ne mange pas de ça.

-Louisiano : Hé mé vou mérité un cou dé mon marteau géan vou dé ! (Hé, mais vous méritez un coup de mon marteau géant vous deux !)

-Yuffie : Cessez de râler, on est presque arrivés !

-Louisiano : Et si on sé raconté dé blag ? (Et si on se racontait des blagues ?)

-Link : Ok. Comment dit-on en anglais, ma femme ne mange pas à la maison ce soir ?

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssss !!

-Youphie : Macho !

-Louisiano : Lol !

-Link : Heu Louisiano, « lol » ça s'écrit dans les SMS.

-Louisiano : Mé cé Shayne ka fé mon script sur son portalé ! (Mais c'est Shayne qui a fait le script sur son portable !)

-Shayne : J'ai fait exprès !

-Silver Wolf : Aouhhhhhhh !!

-Link : ben que ce qu'il y a Silver ?

-Silver Wolf : Je pleure le mort !!

-Link : Mais quel mort ?

-Silver : On ma dit que la télévision de chez moi n'a plus de batterie !

-Link : Ow -- .

Arrivés au château de Zelda, Link a une énorme surprise !! La cour est vide, pas un seul garde…

-Link : Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi vide. oO

-Silver : Je pensais qu'on se battrait et là pas un chat !!

-Yuffie : Euh… Normalement il doit y avoir la vieille Impa.

-Louisiano : Cé ki ça ? Oune shaman ? (C'est qui ça ? Une shaman ?)

-Link : On est pas dans Shaman King !

-Yuffie : Ben… on peu dire ça, en tout cas c'est étonnant qu'elle soit toujours vivante car elle doit avoir environ… 10 000 ans !!

-Louisiano : cé sa… et moi yé soui oune personne qui a déza fini le jeu Wind et Cœur et Ocarina of Thème. (C'est ça…Et moi je suis une personne qui a déjà fini le jeu Wind et Cœur et Ocarina of Thème.)

POUF !!

-Link : Eh !! Il est ou Louisiano ?

-Yuffie : Ben il ma pas écouter alors Impa l'a fait disparaître. Peut être même qu'il a été supprimé de la fic.

-Link : Quoi ? Shayne, tu ne peu pas laissé faire passé ça !!

-Shayne : Beuh… je suis désolé mais Impa a les mêmes pouvoirs que moi. Je peux tout de même faire réapparaître Louisiano, mais sur un autre serveur.

-Link : comment ça ?

-Shayne : Ben je peu le faire apparaître sur Fantôme Lourd Glace ou sur Toui light princesse.

Parce que il a fini le jeu : donc il a déjà battu Ganondorf.

-Ganondorf : Merde, je me suis fais laminer par un petit étranger !! Tant pis je vais me venger sur Ocarina of thème.

-Shayne : si il doit revenir sur Wind et cœur il doit faire une nouvelle partie.

-Link : mais il se peut que il se bat contre Ganondorf sur Ocarina of Thème.

-Shayne : bon je vous y emmène mais attention Link tu changeras d'apparence. Après tout c'est toi le héros !


	3. Chapter 3

SAUVEGARDE EN COURS… NE PAS ETEINDRE LA CONSOLE

SAUVEGARDE EN COURS… NE PAS ETEINDRE LA CONSOLE.

NINTENDO, DOLBY DIGITAL PRO SOUND present

_**ZELDA OCARINA OF THEME**_ Chapitre 3

-Link :Eh les gars !! Je vois la sauvegarde de Louisiano !!

Partie 1 : Louisiano 23h05

-Yuffie : bon on y va ?

-Silver : t'es toujours la toi ?

-Yuffie : Je veux faire partie de la fic moi… Shui pas seulement votre guide.

CHARGEMENT EN COURS

-Link : Ah, je l'ai trouvé, il se bat contre Ganon là…

-Louisiano : o sécour !!

-Yuffie : Ha hie hou heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu !!

-Link : qu'est ce qu'elle fout la ?

-Yuffie : J'appelle tous les personnages de Final Fantasy

-Ganondorf : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!

-Louisiano : Yé ganyé !!

-Yuffie : Hum Hum

-Louisiano : Heu on a ganyé

-Ganondorf : Ce n'est pas fini, je vais envahir fantôme lourd glace !! Le tout nouveau serveur ! De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas sortir du jeu que si vous n'avez pas débloqué la dernière arme de Link ! POUF !! Ganondorf s'est déconnecté !

-Link : Je crois qu'il faut totalement faire une mise a jour parce que le serveur rame la !

-Louisiano : Porké ?

-Link : L'arbre Mojo est toujours vivant !! Pourquoi il est encore dans Wind et cœur ?

-Shayne : Ben en fait …il a eu un bourgeon qui a poussé alors… mais je sais qu'il rame en tout cas !

-Yuffie : Mais si on fait un reset on doit encore se batre contre Ganon ?

-Shayne : mais non, il s'est cassé… avec l'arme de Link

-Link : QUOI ?! Mais ça veut dire que on peut plus quitter le serveur !!

-Shayne : Non, il faut trouver Impa !!

-Louisiano : Fète kel meur de viéyèse

-Silver : N'importe quoi !!

-Link : EH !! Un téléporteur !!

PSIOU !!

ZZZZ

?? : Link !! LINK !! LINK !!

-Link : Ah !! Kézaco ?

-Navi : ah…quand même…

-Link : U…une fée ?

-Navi : bien vu !

-Link : YATA !! J'ai eu ma fée !!Mais…pourquoi je dis ça moi…on a changer le **SCRIPT ?**

AHHH !! Je ne suis plus Link de Wind et cœur !!

-Navi : au moins t'as plus ta tête aplatie.

-Link : Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Navi : Ben, au moment de la mise à jour, Shayne m'avait dit que tout éléments étrangers doivent êtres éliminés du jeu. Je l'ai supplié de me garder (en fait je suis Yuffie), et il m'a transformer en fée !

-Link : Ahh !! Ok…

-Navi : vite… l'arbre Mojo est en dange PAF

-Link : Que ce que t'a a toujours vouloir lire ce script a la con !!

-Navi : Ben… y a bien Louisiano qui suit bien son rôle de Mido.

-Link : C'est normal, avec son accent et ses fautes ! Si on allait chercher Impa ?

Et ils partirent a la recherche d'Impa, la seul personne qui peut les aidés.

-Mido : On ne pache pas…l'arbre mocho ne che chen pas bien.

-Link : Arrête de jouer la comédie. Tu sais bien qu'on doit aller chercher la vieille Impa.

-Mido : Mais toi ochi tu jchou la comédji. Chinon cha ne ch'appellerait pas une fan fic.

-Navi : Un point pour Mido, Link : zéro !!

-Link : C'est un minijeu caché ou quoi ?

-Navi : Tu connais pas cette expression ou quoi ?

-Link : Ben t'es cassée parce que les points ça se compte au basket !

-Navi : D'où tu sors ton casser la ?

-Link : D'un Kokiri qu'est la-bas.

-Mido : Sharia n'aurai shamai un tel langache.

-Link : Non, pas Saria. Lui la, il s'appelle Somalie du village Kokiri.

-Somalie : Donne moi du Cash… be happy, with Somalie. (à chanter comme le casse de Brice)

-Link : Eh ! Shayne ! Son nom de compte c'est quoi ?

-Shayne : Brice de Nice…--' il s'habille tout en jaune et il est super riche.

-Link : Ben ça m'étonne pas.

-Mido : comment cha ?

-Link : Somalie est habillé tout en vert et il possède 15000 rubis.

-Mido : demain jche vais cambriolé chon coffre fort avec la schie Kokiri.

Kokiri veut aussi dire scie en Japonais.

-Link : Eh !! On est pas des Scies alors utilises plutôt l'épée Kokiri.

-Navi : **CA SUFFIT !!** On est venus ici pour chercher Impa alors suivez moi !!

-Link et Mido : Oui Navi (l'air d'avoir reçus une punition)

.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 : IMPA

CHAPITRE 4 : IMPA ? OU EST TU ?

Loin du village Kokiri, nos trois amis cherchent désespérément Impa, la grande Amazone shamane.

-Link : Mais au fait, Silver a sûrement repris son rôle de narrateur puisque on le trouve pas !

-Silver : Ben non j'étais toujours là.

-Link : AHHHHH !! Comment ça ?

-Silver : Ben j'étais toujours derrière toi.

-Link : alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ?

-Navi : il a fait la fête d'adieu pour le départ (chuchote)

-Link : ON NE SOUFFLE PAS !!

-Silver : c'est pas ça du tout. Hier soir t'as couché avec Saria et j'ai vu que vous faisiez pleins de cochonnerie.

-Link : AAAAAAHHHHHH !!(Crise de dégout) OoO

-Navi : je croyais que t'étais allé au toilettes. Je comprends pourquoi ça a duré 5h.

-Mido : èshpèch de SHALOOOOOOOO !!Schie Kokiri !!

-Link : AAAARGHHHH

-Navi : Eh !! Faut pas tuer le héros du jeu comme ça !!

-Mido : Ok ok… on arrête. _Dés qu'on aura fini le chjeu che chera fini de chet abrutchi._

-Silver : Chut… on arrive au palais de Zelda. Il est infesté de garde.

-Link : C'est pas comme dans Wind et cœur.

-Navi : laissez moi faire.

-Link : T'as amené de quoi te battre ?

-Navi : Ouais, des épées pour chacun de nous.

-Link : Et comment tu vas l'utilisé ton épée si t'as pas de main ? Ouaf ! La bonne blague !

-Mido : Ch'est nul. --'

-Navi : Crétin ! J'ai justement pensé à ça. Tu te battras à ma place.

-Link : Avoue que t'y a pas pensé.

-Navi : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Link : Je ne me battrais pas avec deux épées sinon.

-Navi : --' Bien jouer.

-Link : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ?!

-Navi : Quoi, quoi, quoi ?

-Link : Y a plus un seul garde tout a coup.

-Silver : Ben pendant que vous étiez entrain de discuter, Mido et moi on a décidé de se battre sans vous.

-?? : Vous êtes courageux, brave guerrier !

-Link : Qui êtes vous ?

-?? : Je suis Impa, la personne la plus importante après la princesse Zelda.

-Mido : Pas de doute, ché bien une chamane.

-Impa : Non ! Je suis la légendaire : NOUNOU !!

--SILENCE--

Tout le monde : Bouahahahaha o

-Impa : Tant pis, je ne vous présenterais pas a la princesse Zelda.

-Link : Impa, on a besoin de toi pour nous faire sortir de ce serveur.

-Impa : Ben pour sortir il faut rencontré Zelda. Mais pour ça il faut me passer sur le corps

PAF BIM BOUM

-Impa : Gaaaahhhhh… même pas mal…

PIF

-Impa : Much much much…

-Link : c'était facile…

-Zelda : Alors c'est bien toi Link ?

Que… la princesse Zelda ?


End file.
